


Meeting Misha

by Kakelyn



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakelyn/pseuds/Kakelyn
Summary: After moving to a new town for a fresh start and job opportunity Y/N decides to take a painting class where she bumps (literally) into an intriguing  man





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added with new chapters.

You hugged your arms and shivered as you quickened your pace to get across the street somewhere downtown. This area was quite charming, with various small shops and lamp posts and brick paved streets. It was much like your home town that you left behind and being in this area struck a longing for home into your heart. 

  
You had been in this town only a couple of weeks and were certain you would never learn how to get around without your gps. It was all so unfamiliar to you.

Despite your homesick heart this place had something that you desperately craved. The promise of a new beginning was all you needed to pounce on the job proposal which brought you here.

  
You reached the opposite side of the street and felt around in your pocket to find the paper with address to check yet again. Yes, this was the place. A rather large building with no defining features or signs except the small address plate. A recreational building of sorts you assumed.

  
You hesitantly pushed through the doors and were met with a long hallway with a few turns. Great. There were no specific directions besides the address in the ad you had found posted online. For just a moment you regretted even coming.

You took a minute to remind yourself why you were here. You needed some kind of social life. You had vowed to to put yourself out there and meet new people instead of working yourself to death, in an unfamiliar town it was rather difficult, but this was your start. A simple painting session for beginners, it sounded quite fun and sociable so you'd decided to give it a try.

With tightened fists and a reassuring breath you started on your way down the hall. You didn't take more than a step before one of the heavy doors bumped you right on the backside and sent you flying into the wall and falling to your knees. You instinctively let out a shout on your way down that sounded rather dramatic.

  
"Excuse me miss, I'm so sorry!" you heard in a silvery voice. You rubbed away the dull pain in your rear as firm hands gripped your arm and hauled you up to your feet. You couldn't help but bark out a laugh at how ridiculous you probably looked. "It's alright, I suppose I shouldn't have been standing right in front of the door." You said huffing out a breath before you turned to face the man.

You were taken aback slightly, definitely not expecting to find such a strikingly handsome face. His voice didn't quite match his masculine features and brawny figure. His hooded, yet gentle eyes showcased worry and slight amusement while they roamed over you taking in your appearance. Your cheeks began to flush under his observing gaze.

"Well I better be on my way... uh before I'm late." you rushed out when you suddenly remembered you still had no idea where the room was. You gave a quick awkward nod and headed down the hall before he could respond in any way. You were determined to find the class before it began and hoped you didn't seem too rude to the handsome man.

A couple of turns and locked doors later you had found the right room. It was large and mostly empty except for the various easels set up throughout, and a long counter with a sink at the back with neatly organized supplies and food. There were many colorful shades of paint and delicate looking brushes, the combined scent of fresh paints and canvas had somewhat of a calming effect on you.

Across the room two people were already setting up so decided to head over and do the same. You grabbed yourself a canvas, a set of brushes and pallette and snagged an empty easel towards the back of the room. You glanced around after setting everything up and eyed the food. Your stomach growled enthusiastically, you grimaced trying to remember the last time you ate and marched over.

You munched a few chunks of cheese before grabbing a glass of wine that was generously filled, and approached two other friendly looking women that were mingling around the back.

The redhead with adorable dimples introduced herself as Danneel, and the darker haired woman with sultry eyes was named Gen. After learning each others names the three of you chatted while other began filing in and setting up.

"Hm get a look at that cutie." Danneel said. You looked in the direction she was nodding and saw the mysterious man entering the room. Your gaze lingered longer than it should have and the girls took notice. "Looks like you found your prince charming... he's alright but not exactly my type." Gen said as she giggled and playfully nudged you out of your stupor. "Oh my god, was I staring?" you asked before falling into a giggle fit with the two of them.

"Maybe you should go talk to him afterwards." Gen suggested. You gave her a sly crooked smile. "This isn't the ideal place for hookups but I suppose I could." you replied with a nonchalant shrug. Acting as if you weren't stunned by his appearance.

"Well here's to you getting lucky." Danneel said as she and Gen raised their glasses with approving smiles. You gently tapped your glass against theirs and laughed.

As everyone took their seats, a dark haired women with black glasses entered and stood at the front of the room. "Well looks like it's time to get started ladies." Gen said.

"Good luck with your painting, and with you know who." Danneel whispered with a dazzling wink before they both headed towards their easels.

You downed the remainder of your wine and grabbed yourself a smock off of the supplies table. You cringed when you accidentally knocked over a few paint bottles. Damn.

You looked around hoping no one had noticed and your eyes met with the mysterious man, his gorgeous toothy smile made your breath catch, and you failed to stifle a goofy grin. You quickly crept up to your spot and perched upon your stool.

The woman greeted the class and introduced herself with a flashy grin. She briefly demonstrated different techniques and the uses of certain brushes. She explained the piece you would be working on, saying not everyone's would look exactly the same. She started the first brush stroke for the back ground and you eagerly got to work, with broad confident strokes across your white canvas trying to match hers as best you could.

You were looking around to survey everyone elses work so far when you noticed the broad shoulders of your mystery man. You couldn't deny how excited you were that he was here, maybe you would have the confidence to talk to him. The idea had you a bit hopeful.

You observed him for a moment, admiring his ease. He had a rather blank expression, his lashes fanned down across his cheek as he concentrated. His pose made him seem almost angelic. You suddenly had the urge to brush through his wild hair with your fingers and kiss his perfect brow. You shook away the thought abruptly, knowing you were getting way ahead of yourself. You forced your attention back to your own canvas.

The remainder of the session went by fairly quickly, given you were hypnotized by his steady hand and sure strokes for the majority of it.

You were startled by a hand being placed on your shoulder. You let out a sigh when you realized it was only the instructor. She leaned in close to look at your painting.

"It looks amazing so far, you have an excellent technique." she said softly. Her breath ghosted over your neck and made you blush when goosebumps formed on your arms. You nodded and thanked her. She was definitely did not know what boundaries were.

"I see you have excellent taste in men as well." she whispered and you looked over surprised by how close she still was and by what she had just said. She gave you a knowing look and glanced in the direction of the man. "His name is Misha." she said with a squeeze of your shoulder and wandered off to check everyone's progress before you could utter a word.

You were a bit confused by what had just happened but didn't dwell on it. You forced out a sigh and started on your finishing touches. You wiped your hands on your smock once you were done, thankful that you had thought to grab one, and leaned back to judge your work as a whole.  
  
While you weren't completely satisfied with it, you did enjoy the artistic release. You were very pleased that it looked at least half decent though.

You gathered your brushes and brought them to the sink to rinse them out and laid them out on the counter to dry. While you removed your smock you watched the instructor approach the mysterious man.

You noticed how intimately she rubbed her hand across his shoulder and down his arm and hovered over him just inches away from his face. He looked over at her with an adoring grin that creased his eyes and wrinkled his nose. While they laughed and talked quietly it dawned on you. Of Course. How could you be such a hopeful idiot. They were together.

Your shoulders sagged a little at the realization. You turned your attention away from them and went back to your easel to put away your remaining supplies, hoping the disappointment did not show on your face.

  
With your mood now slightly soured you hurriedly put everything back where you found it. You wanted to leave before you could be spotted again by the obviously taken man, named Misha apparently, or his beautiful companion. On your way out you walked past Danneel and Gen who greeted you with sincere smiles.

"So, how did it go?" they asked excitedly. "Oh, well.." you started and then shrugged. "It looks as though he is a little too close with the instructor." you offered as an explanation slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, well that's too bad." Danneel said. "Yeah, I'm sorry hon. Hey how about we head somewhere after this?" Gen offered. "Oh that sounds wonderful, only I have to work a double shift tomorrow, but how about we get together this weekend?" you suggested. They both agreed and you typed your number into each of their phones and politely excused yourself.

  
Outside the sun was just starting to set making the chilly air almost unbearable. You walked at a brisk pace to your car, relieved to be inside out of the cold as soon as you got in. You scolded yourself for not bringing a jacket or sweater while carefully backing out of your parking place and drove home.

Now that you were alone with your thoughts. You wondered what kind of relationship he had with the instructor. Were they dating? Just sleeping together? Or married? Oh god, you cringed. A second wave of embarrassment washed over you. You didn't really get a good look at his left hand. You were extremely grateful you didn't actually go up start talking to him.

With the exception of Misha, the entire evening went quite well. You made some new friends and completed a pretty nice painting. An evening surrounded by people other than colleagues and residents was definitely refreshing, you were glad you went through with it.

Crap. You suddenly remembered you would have to come back to pick up your painting. It was left behind to air dry and then would be treated with a clear coat and after a day or two everyone would be able to come get them. Stupid. how could you forget.

You argued with yourself on the entire way home, and by the time you pulled into your driveway you had decided you just would not go and get it. You didn't leave your name on it.. Maybe the instructor wouldn't even remember you and just throw it out. Hopefully. You were planning on hanging it in your empty hallway but it just wasn't worth the embarrassment. Oh well.

You dragged your feet up the steps of your porch, the entirety of the day was finally catching up to you and your limbs became heavier and heavier. You felt around for your front lock, reminding yourself why you needed to replace the porch bulb.

You stepped inside shivering and went straight to your room, sighing as you kicked off your shoes and fell into bed. You didn't bother to change clothes and instead cuddled up under the thick covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

(xxx)

You stood at the side of Suzanne's bed, with eyes on your watch and fingers on her wrist. Counting. 55.. 56... 57. You sighed and grabbed your clipboard to jot down the number. 57 bpm. Very slow.  
  
You tucked her arm back under the blanket and watched her for just a moment rubbing her arm affectionately. Her breath was shallow and slow but she was still hanging on. Suzanne had come to be one of your favorite residents in the short time you had been there. She quickly grew on you from day one. She always remembered your name at times when she could remember nothing else. But just yesterday she had taken a turn for the worst.

You walked out of the room into the hall, gently shutting her door so you didn't wake her. You headed towards the nurses station to finish your report and as soon as reached the large desk and sat down the front door buzzed. You checked your watch. 7:12, who on earth? You got up rather annoyed that you were interrupted from your paperwork. You walked around and punched in the code for the door and opened it. Standing before you was Misha.

A surge of adrenaline coursed through your body, what could he possibly be here for? Maybe he's here to tell you off and say he didn't appreciate you gawking at him the other evening? Or did he even remember you at all? Oh god.

Before you could think of any other scenarios he reached his hand out.  
"Hi, I'm Misha.. You kind of ran off the other night before I got a chance to introduce myself." he said with a soft grin.

"O-Oh." you stammered out before taking his large hand gently shaking it. Your stomach fluttered at the small contact. Perhaps he was just friends with the instructor after all.

"I'm Y/N." you said quietly. His grin widened beautifully. "Oh well come in out the cold." you said as you moved out of the doorway and awkwardly gestured with your hand.

He stepped inside and handed you a large flat package. You took it, slightly confused.

"It's your painting." he started. "When i noticed it was still there I checked the sign up sheet and looked you up." he said before rubbing his hand over his mouth nervously.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry you went through all this trouble." you said as you clutched the painting in your arms.

"I've just been busy.. Here at work and completely forgot." you lied, hoping he would believe the lame excuse.

"Well let's call it even for me knocking you over with the door." he said.  
"Which was hilarious by the way.." he said with a deep chuckle.

You covered your mouth as you remembered to try and keep from laughing but ended up letting out a small snort. You both erupted in side splitting laughter.

When you could no longer feel your cheeks and your laughter turned into a chuckle you pushed out a shaky breath. You both fell silent for a beat before he spoke.  
"Its very beautiful... Your painting. Especially for a beginner."

"Thank you." you replied with a small tilted grin which he returned. He slipped his hand into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "So they keep you busy around here huh?" he asked, looking around the small foyer.

You sighed before replying. "Yeah I'm always needed up here.. But for some of the residents us caretakers are all they have, so there's no where else I'd rather be." you explained with a fond smile.

"A girl after my own heart." he said while clutching his chest. You chuckled heartily at his gesture and how cheesy you probably sounded.

"Well if your not too busy sometime.. Perhaps we could meet for dinner or drinks?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I uh.. Yeah sure, that sounds really great." you replied with a sincere smile

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He tapped a few buttons and handed it to you. "Here, put your number in and I will call or text you later." he said in an upbeat voice.

You took his phone and typed in your name and number, his fingers lightly brushed yours as you handed it back. For a moment he just looked at you, and you held his gaze.

You felt a small silent connection that you wanted to deepen. You abruptly looked away at knowing what that meant for you. There was no way you were ready for any kind of commitment. You needed to keep it casual.  
  
"Well it was nice to formerly meet you Y/N, but I better get going." he said as he turned toward the door and looked at the keypad confused.

You let out a little giggle and stepped to punch in the number again. "Uh Thank you." he said with a tentative smile. He started walking off and turned to wave at you.

Your stomach dropped when something shiny caught your eye. On the third finger of his left hand was a simple silver band.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat, stunned, behind the large desk without any idea of how much time had passed. You were too wrapped up in your thoughts to glance at your watch or even your phone. Question after question. Jesus how did you manage to catch the eye of a married man. This was just your luck. Why him. Why me. Who did he think he was, going after you like that. You groaned.

You were startled out of your agitated daze when Janet, the other nurse on duty, approached. "Hey the next shift is here, we're gonna do rounds so you can head out if you want." she said tentatively as if sensing your mood.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, I'll just finish up here." You said forcing a smile. You looked back down at your paper to finish up the instructions for Suzanne before you wrote your clock out time and rushed out to your car. By now you knew the quickest route and soon you were home.

You dropped everything at the door and went straight for the bathroom. A hot bath sounded like heaven right about now. The faucet squeaked out a protest as you turned the hot water all the way up. You let the tub fill while you went back into the livingroom to get your painting and then into the kitchen to grab yourself a beer and a thumb tack.

You surveyed the hallway looking for the perfect spot to hang it. With not many options you settled for the far end of the hall.   
It gave the hall a little pop of color and a somewhat homey feel. You smiled. Maybe someday with a few more personal touches the entire house would feel like your home.

Back in the bathroom, you chose a playlist from your phone and began undressing. After squirting some bubble bath under the running water you stepped toward the mirror to examine your reflection. You let out a displeased sigh and pinned your hair up.

Once the tub was full enough you reached down and turned off the faucet and sank down into the warm welcoming tub. You instantly relaxed as the water soothed your achy muscles. You leaned back while popping open your beer and taking a long drink.

The cold chill of the beer combined with the warmth of the bath and the quiet melody, helped you to zone out of reality and sort through your day.

Minutes later your music was interrupted with a ping. It was most likely Gen or Danneel, checking up on you, but your curiosity got the best of you. you quickly jumped out and grabbed your phone and hopped back in before you got too cold.

You slid back down and swigged your drink while you unlocked your phone with a swipe.  
Unknown number. Wonder who that could be you said aloud with an eye roll. You opened it to at least see what he had to say.

*"Hello, Y/N. I'm positive you can guess who this is, I know it's very late I was just a bit excited." *

Ugh. You couldn't help but smile at how polite and adorable his words sounded but you forced it away with a sharp breath. You wanted this, the butterflies in your stomach the exciting feeling of something new. You wanted him but he was not free to take and you deserved more than to be the other woman.

You began typing out a reply before you even realized it.

*"I know you're married you jerk. So just leave me alone." *

You hesitated for a moment before sending. You could just ignore him or throw it in his face and make him own up to it. The arrogant little... You finished the remainder of your drink and clicked send before you could talk yourself out of it.

You got out and pulled the drain, throwing on your fuzzy robe on the way to the kitchen.

After staring into the fridge for a minute, contemplating, you decided to go for another drink instead of making a late dinner. You were too tired to cook and nothing sounded appetizing anyhow.

Just as you sat down on the sofa and clicked on the tv, another ping came from your phone. You groaned before getting up to retrieve it.

This time it was Danneel, asking how your day was. You smiled as you typed out a reply. You were extremely grateful to have met her and Gen. Since the class you had all been talking everyday.

Before you could send your message your phone began ringing. Misha. God, no. You were not answering that. Probably some sob story about why he was cheating. Pass. You tossed your phone down and chugged your drink while you flipped through the channels. You decided on some home reno show, not bothering to look any further.

Ping. You sighed and opened it.

*"My wife knows. And approves. She actually encouraged me to text you tonight instead of waiting until tmrw. Listen, this is really difficult to explain through text. Let me call you, or come by so we can talk." *

Your mouth gaped open. You hadn't even thought of that. It could still be just a cover, but what if it was truth?

You finished your drink just as your phone began to ring. Misha. Again.   
"Hello?" you squeaked out.

You could hear misha let out a small sigh.  
"Hey, I think you have the wrong impression of me. Explaining this to people is always difficult there is no right timing or right way. I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry." he said.  
"Uh.." was all you could get out. Your mind suddenly blank.

"Okay, you're probably confused and a little taken by surprise. Let me come by and explain properly. I promise I won't try anything.... Unless you want me to" he said with a deep chuckle.

The sound sent a tickle through your insides. Your groaned inwardly as you pinched the bridge of your nose and closed your eyes. "Uhm, sure." you forced out. What could go wrong.

You gave him your address and he recited it back to you. "I'll see you in a minute Y/N." he said softly and you couldn't help but smile.

You sat there with a dumb smile and waited, before you realized you were still in a very short, revealing robe. You darted into your room and dug around in your dresser, you settled on some flannel PJ's and threw them on. You were on the last button of your shirt when you heard a heavy knock at the door. He must live close.

You hurried to open the door and there he stood. Shy smile and twinkling eyes. "Um, Come in." you finally said after staring a moment too long. You moved out of the way to let him enter.

"I know it's pretty empty, but I've just moved here and don't have a lot of stuff." you offered as a lame excuse for your empty house.

"It looks lovely." he replied. He looked around and wandered further into the living area with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets.   
You lingered at the door to observe him. He rubbed his hand across the sofa and looked back at you.

"Would you like anything to drink?" you asked shifting in your spot. "Beer.. Water.. Tea?" you began, listing off the things you had.

"Tea would be nice." he said with polite smile. You returned his smile and nodded, then walked into the kitchen and reached for a glass out of the cabinet. He followed behind you. You opened to the fridge and poured some tea into his glass then grabbed another beer for yourself.

He was already seated with his arms crossed on the table looking up at you. You blushed under his gaze and handed him his glass. You sat in the chair opposite of him and tucked your legs into your seat and opened your beer. You stared awkwardly at the drink in your hands not knowing what to say or ask just yet.  
  
"I suppose I should begin." he said with a chuckle. He took a drink and you couldn't help but watch the way his throat moved. You forced your eyes up to meet his and listen. He furrowed his brow slightly and rubbed his hand over his mouth and chin as if he was nervous.

"I don't expect you to understand, at least right away. I didn't come here for your approval or anything." he said.

"What my wife and I have is what you would call an open marriage, meaning we sometimes have other partners. Sometimes together or just by ourselves. Usually just casual sex.. " he paused to take another drink.

"So you're just allowed to have sex with other people and she doesn't get jealous?" you said before he could finish.

He laughed a bit before he answered. "No, she's trusts that I will always love her, and put her first no matter who I am involved with, and I trust her to do the same." he said confidently.

"And you... You want to have sex with me?" you asked, "And she knows... And she is okay with it?" he nodded patiently.

"Yes she is okay with it, She actually likes you quite a bit." he said with a quirked eyebrow.  
"What? When did..?" you stopped short realizing you knew who she was.   
He chuckled. "Yes, Vicki, the paint class instructor, is my wife."

You sat for a moment, instinctively frowning in concentration letting this new piece of information sink in. You met his wife already and she saw you checking him out. Well that would explain why she didn't care.. And why she told you his name. God. He really is telling the truth. This is real. This is real. You chanted.

"What's going on in your head?" he asked gently.

You looked up at him and sighed. "It's quite a bit to take in. This is not what I expected at all, I'm not really sure what I expected actually. I'm just trying to grasp that this is real, that some people actually do that and make it work." you confessed, hoping you didn't sound too rude.

"Of course, it's not for everyone. I'm going to be honest with you.. I don't usually tell people I just met. Unless they ask. I had planned on telling you, this sort of thing is just rather difficult to time right. I really like you and I'm very interested in getting to know you Y/N and perhaps having a sexual relationship with you if that's what you want as well. But I don't expect it and I won't be disappointed if you tell me no, I promise. I can leave here tonight and never contact you again if you wish. It's up to you Y/N."

This would definitely be something new for you, no telling how it would turn out. It sounded crazy but maybe that's just what you needed right now.

You took a labored breath before you spoke. "I appreciate your attentiveness, and your honesty. Really you're an absolute gentleman." you could see his face fall slightly before he steeled his features but you kept on.

"I'm not sure of anything right now but I know I want you. It might take a little while for me to get used to this. So maybe we could just take it slow at first, is that okay?"

"That's more than okay." he said as he reached across the table to place your fidgety hands between his. You looked up to see a sweet smile.

You were expecting him to be agitated with you somehow. Maybe not interested anymore. You didnt know. But his smile told you he meant what he said. That it was okay. His rough hands around yours comforted you, maybe you could trust him.

"Um, want to go sit in the living room? This chair is killing my butt." you giggled a bit which made him laugh in return. God. His laugh.

You both stood, and instantly you felt the numbing buzz of alcohol just beneath your skin. You grabbed your drink but it was almost empty. Damn. That was the last beer. You gulped down what was left and tossed the can into the trash.

You swayed just a little and followed him into the living room, he sat down on the far side and held his arm out. You plopped down next to him and he gripped your shoulders and gently pulled you closer. You tucked your knees up and snuggled closer into him. He rested his chin on your head and you melted against him, inhaling his musky pine scent.

Maybe you had been starved of physical contact but being held this close to someone was the most amazing feeling in the world right now.

You were safe, warm and sated. Your lids soon grew heavier and heavier and after a few minutes you quit forcing them open and drifted peacefully to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes & thanks for reading! :)

You awoke with a frantic gasp to your alarm blaring. You blindly reached around and pressed 'dismiss' on your phone and smothered your face into your pillow. The previous nights events came flashing back to you and you peeked an eye open to look at your surroundings.

You were in your bed but you didn't actually remember getting into bed. You sat up and stretched out with a yawn.

You looked on your nightstand to check your phone and found it plugged in next to a small sticky note. You had to blink a few times to able to focus on the scribbled words.

*Good morning. You dozed off on me last night, I wasn't sure if you had work or not so I didn't wake you. I let myself out and locked up after carrying you to bed like a valiant knight I hope you don't mind. Text me when you wake up. :) *

Oh crap, you did have work today. You threw back the covers and checked the time on your phone. 6:10. Good, you didn't sleep through any of your alarms and still had plenty of time to get ready without rushing.

You grabbed your phone and slowly made your way to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee.

You clicked on the coffee maker and put a piece of bread in the toaster. While you waited on your coffee and toast you leaned on the counter and texted Misha.  
You twiddled your thumbs just above the keyboard, unsure of exactly what to say.

You opted for something short and sweet.  
*Good morning :)*  
You typed out and hit send.

You carried your meager breakfast into the living room to sit and watch the news while you fully woke up.

The sun is just beginning to peek out and brighten the sky when you finally decide to get up and get dressed.

You placed your mug into the sink and went to grab a pair of scrubs from your closet. You dressed in the bathroom, after throwing up your hair and brushing your teeth.

It wasn't quite as cold as it had been lately so you left your jacket and grabbed your bag and shuffled down the front steps to your car.

(xxx)

Your morning at work consisted of four uncooperative showers, one fall, and one hell of a slow breakfast with the majority of residents cranky and tired.

You were pleased to find that Suzanne made a slight improvement during the night. She was now taking fluids on her own and staying awake for longer periods of time. You had checked in on her several times throughout the morning, growing more and more optimistic with each visit. Thank goodness.

When your second break rolled around you went to the foyer to get some quiet time and sit down finally. 

You had a message from Misha: *Morning, hope you have a wonderful morning* You couldn't  bother with a reply at the moment because it was nearing lunch time. You stood up and puffed out an exaggerated breath.

You padded down the carpeted hallway to gather residents yet again. Only a little longer until your shift was over. You were feeling a lot more tired than usual and thankful, for once, that you were almost off.

After successfully retrieving and serving everyone, You went and waited around in the employee lounge while they all ate and mingled. The more capable residents didn't take very long but they could leave on their own, the older and more disabled ones usually took a while longer.

You checked your phone again and then texted Gen and Danneel to see if they had any big plans for tonight.

Another nurse walked in with a large brown bag. "This just came for you Y/N, it's smells delicious." she said as she set it down on a table and then stepped out.

You shuffled through the bag curious to where it came from or what got mixed up because you never ordered out for lunch while you were at work. But she was right it smelled really amazing. There was a receipt on top of two plastic 'to go' containers. It was from a small deli just down the street. The receipt read that it had paid for by credit card. With Misha's name on it.

Of Course. You chuckled. What an extremely sweet gesture.

The top container was a delicious looking salad. The bottom was a turkey sub with melted cheese and loaded with veggies. The sight made your mouth water. You dug in and messaged Misha while in between bites.

*Thank you so much for Lunch :) it's so delicious.*

You hurriedly ate the rest of your meal and went into the dining room to return everyone to their room or either tv lounge.

You checked back in on Suzanne once more before you clocked out. Still doing good.

You checked your phone on the way out to your car and read the only message, which was from Misha.

Misha: *I'm glad you enjoyed lunch, that deli is my favorite. How is your day going so far?*

You:  *I'm pretty exhausted honestly, I just got off work so I think I'm gonna go home and catch a quick nap.*

You typed out and sent before ducking into your car to head home, you hoped you didn't sound too short or rude but you really were quite tired.

As soon as you arrived you slumped onto the couch determined that a nap was a good idea.

You cuddled against the plush couch pillow and easily fell into a light slumber.

  
After a loud ping from your phone startled you out of your sleep, you rose with a long stretch and mulled into the kitchen. A cup of coffee should, hopefully, perk you up some.

When you returned to the couch with a cup of steaming sweet coffee you checked your phone. A couple unread messages, no missed calls or other notifications. Two were from Danneel, you had forgotten to message her before you left work to let her know anything about tonight. And then one from Misha. Just checking up on you.

  
You replied to them both and lazily sipped on your coffee. It was probably around normal dinner time but.. oh well. Coffee would do for now.

Danneel had relayed her plans to drag you and Gen out on the town for some fun which you had all agreed to earlier in the week. A few strong drinks was exactly what you needed, so you readily agreed and gulped the last bit of coffee and then hurried off to shower.

After placing your mug in the sink, you typed out a quick text to Misha.

"Do you have plans tonight? Me and my friends are headed out to some club.. Or maybe a bar, I'm not quite sure yet."

You excitedly hit send and headed to the bathroom.

The steamy shower was more than relaxing but you didn't mingle. You washed and rinsed your hair scrubbed your body and face and jumped out.

As you were toweling off your hair your phone rang. You answered not bothering to look and see who it was.

"Hello?" You asked, unsure of who you were talking to.

"Hey." a soft squeaky voice replied.

You giggled "Hey, Danneel."

"Hey, what's your address. We're both ready so we're coming to scoop you up." She said.

"I'm no where near ready, I just got out of the shower, I still have no idea what to wear, come help me." you pleaded with a nervous laugh.

You told them your address and with a promise of seeing them in a few minutes you hung up.

After a five minutes of digging in your closet with no results, you heard a quiet reserved knock. You were still draped in your shower towel so you shouted for them to come in.

"It has been forever since I went out.. I don't even know if I have anything appropriate to wear." You explained with a furrowed brow and defeated sigh.

"It's okay." Gen said, sensing your unease as she gestured for you to follow her.

"Come with me and I'll do something with your hair while Dani finds you an outfit." she led you down the hall back into your small bathroom.

She sat you on the closed lid of the toilet while Gen looked you over.

"Hmm." she said, contemplating, Before grabbing a brush off the counter and got to work untangling your hair.

You closed your eyes as she gingerly brushed through your damp hair. Nothing in the world relaxed you more than someone else play with your hair.

She shuffled through your bathroom cabinet and grabbed a bottle of styling product. She squeezed a dollop into her hand and worked it through your hair scrunching and bunching it up, while you both made effortless small talk.

Minutes later You glanced up when you realize she'd stopped.

"Look in the mirror, what do you think?" she asked.

You stood and checked yourself out. You gave a small excited gasp while reaching up to touch your hair. It had a soft flowy bounce to it with relaxed waves, you had to admit it looked amazing on you.

"It looks great, thank you." You said a genuine and thankful smile before she stepped out to check on Danneel's progress.

You put on a thick layer of mascara and a swipe of lipstick. You pouted and smacked your lips, satisfied with how you looked you quickly tapped your phone. You were eager for a response from Misha. Nothing yet. You clicked your tongue against your teeth and sauntered down the hall to your room to see what Danneel had come up with.

  
Danneel had picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a tight v-neck shirt, she added a pair of flashy flats that you had worn maybe once, and a long shiny necklace to create a simple yet flattering look.

You grinned and thanked her before they both stepped out to give you some privacy.

After you dressed, you grabbed your phone and wallet and then the three of you piled into Gens car. You were headed to a local club that was fairly popular in town according to Danneel.

Once you knew the name of the place you were going to you quickly texted Misha to let him know. You were tingling with excitement and maybe just a tad of nervousness.

(xxx)

When you arrived you all got carded at the entrance and were given a bright hand stamp to signify you were of drinking age and were then allowed inside.

It was dimly lit with a few neon beer signs, a large dance floor surrounded by rails, similar to a skating rink, with booths and tables on the far right and along the left wall and two different bars with various stools.

Apparently today was ladies night so you each grabbed a fairly cheap beer to start off with. You followed Danneel to a large corner booth and squeezed in next to her while Gen sat scooted next to you.

"Thank you guys for dragging me out" you said as you raised your drink.

"Here's to an amazing night." You said ecstatically.

Danneel and Gen gently bumped your drink with theirs. "here here." Danneel said with a cute giggle, while Gen nodded with a huge smile that crinkled her eyes.

You took a large gulp of your foamy beer, savoring the malty flavor. God that is great.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and opened your camera, after getting the girl's attention they squeezed into the shot. You successfully got two normal pictures with warm genuine smiles from all of you. All the rest were goofy. With crossed eyes and other funny faces, or cheek kisses and playful ear nibbles.

After wearing out your face and stomach muscles from laughing, you all recovered with a calming sigh and wipe of the eyes. You then exited your camera and checked your messages while sipping the rest of your beer.

You had two from Misha. Finally. You quickly opened and read them:

1*That sounds really fun, no plans tonight, let Vicki and I get ready and we will meet you all up there.*

2*it is okay with you if Vicki comes right? Remember that she is okay with this, and she likes you ;)*  
  
You swallowed hard. Honestly you weren't sure how you felt about that. You had never been in a situation like this, you didn't know what to expect or if this was normal. You finished off your beer in one long drink. You needed another, soon. Before you could even think of how to reply to Misha. Your thoughts were interrupted with Gen speaking.

"How about after another round of drinks, and a round of shots to help loosen us up and hit the dance floor." She said with a sultry wink and convincing smile.

"Sounds great to me." You replied. Before you hurried off to the bar you had better tell them about him, You reminded yourself. Hopefully they wont be annoyed with you.

"Hey guys-" you started tentatively. "Do you remember that guy from the paint class?"

"You mean prince charming?" Gen laughed. "Yeah, what about him I thought he was taken?"

"Well he is. Turns out he's married to the woman who hosted the paint class. But we've been talking and have sort of become friends. In fact, Him and his wife might come up here, if that's alright with you guys?"

"Of Course, that sounds awesome. That's great that you're making so many friends." Danneel said with a nudge.

You weren't quite sure if Misha would want you telling anyone about his relationship with you or his wife. So friends it is. Well, technically that's you asked for anyway. Maybe later on you could tell them about him.

"What kind of shots do you prefer?" You asked both of them.

"Cheap and sweet, honey" Danneel exclaimed.

Gen laughed. "Yeah same for me. I'll go with you and help you carry them. Dani you stay here and save our spot." Danneel nodded in acknowledgement.

She scooted out and waited for you to do the same. Then she followed close behind you up to the bar, with a hand tight around your upper arm so she didn't lose you in the growing crowd.

As more people began filling up the place the more busy the bartenders became, so you both leaned against the bar and waited to get their attention.

You were extremely nervous about meeting Misha's wife. Not exactly for the first time but it might as well be. And you were dreading the impending awkwardness. But you couldn't exactly tell him no. Right?

You gave Gen a dramatic eye roll at how long the bartender was taking and she laughed before looking directly over your shoulder.

Just as you were moving to turn around a nose nudged your ear. "Hi" the voice said in a deep breathy voice, giving you a sweet shiver. Misha.


End file.
